


Lore of The Land

by warmachineran



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Jihyo Says Cunt A Lot Of Times, OT3 At One Point, Organized Crime, Sana Sells Weed, The Gentlemen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmachineran/pseuds/warmachineran
Summary: In this world, in this empire she singlehandedly built, Sana thrives.There's a girl, though, as is the usual in stories such as this, Sana's Achilles heel, the apple of her eye, the only weak link. Her name is Nayeon.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110
Collections: Director's Cut Fest





	Lore of The Land

Sana's rise to power was not easy. It was fraught with every obstacle one could think of, being born in a poor family with drug-addicted parents. Not to mention how being a woman in the late '80s is punishment enough. However, she was born clever — wise, smart, the brightest of the bunch — a Rhodes scholar; so off she went, from a trailer park to Oxford. There she met rich kids, upper-class, lords and ladies, heirs and heiresses. Being a nobody and not even a smidge of dollar to her name, one would think Sana would be an outcast. But no, outcast she was not. See, Sana is gorgeous — really good-looking, beautiful, handsome, has a body to die for — and she's very charming, persuasive, confident. Cunning. Ambitious. She's got all the qualities of being an aristocrat. And so, they flock to her, like moths to her flame, lost sailors to a lighthouse in the middle of a storm.

With Sana's connections, the next step in her university life was expected. Not a student body president, god no, but a more lucrative vocation, thrilling and naughty — Sana starts dealing.

-

It started, like everything in this world ever does, with an explosion. Blazing guns, a police car chase in the busy streets of London, bikini-clad women in casinos. Or not. It really started simple, normal. Boring. A somewhat creepy, lanky boy hanging around the gates of the university for what is probably the third week. Jittery hands, eyes darting from face to face. What caught Sana's interest was that the boy wasn't lurking about to leer at women, his gaze never even going down to ogle some busts or legs. Or men's crotches, if he likes them over women. And well, Sana was _extremely_ bored and curious. So she walks up to him.

"I've seen you lurking around here for weeks now," smiles sharp like a blade, "Should I call the cops?"

The poor boy stutters so hard Sana actually starts feeling bad. Maybe he's just here to confess to a rich girl or something. But then a tall man suddenly sweeps behind the boy, a heavy hand clapping him at the back, congratulating him on a job well done. Said lanky boy looks like he's on the verge of crying.

"I'll sell it half price if you come with me to that narrow alley there and show me those goods," the man says, smirking and eyeing her chest.

Sana hums, pretending to think about his offer. Then returns his smirk and swings.

"Bitch!" he screams, muffled by the hands cupping his broken nose.

"That's for your audacity," Sana says, shaking the sting out of her right hand from punching him in the face.

Seeing as the rude man was still busy screaming and clutching his nose like a wuss, Sana turns to the jaw-slacked boy staring at her, "So, what are you selling?"

It didn't even need any prompting from her for the boy, Rox, to spill his guts out. Rox apparently owed this thug some good money for no reason other than him being thin and the man being, well, more muscular than the average guy. So now he was forced to sell weed in his stead.

Sana takes his stash and sells it within that afternoon.

After that, their "boss" learns about Sana's existence and recruits her on the spot. No thanks to that whiny bitch with the wrongfully set, and now crooked, nose.

-

And so, Sana asked herself, what better way to fleece these kids off their parents' money than selling them the dirty wonder weed? She would get her pocket money from the commission and extra when her customers are feeling generous to tip. But in a moment of clarity, when she realizes that she's really good at this, she wonders why she has to ingratiate herself to some street thugs that never respected her. So, one day, on Sana's visit to the dingy apartment that always smelled like the weed they sell and cheap beer, it gets a little messy. Kind of bloody. Sana would admit that she's a tad bit ambitious and hot-headed in her younger days.

She takes over their little operation, makes it as clean and organized as she could. Cutting off those who use, because those are the troublesome sort, in a very bad and stupid way, not the hot and sexy trouble shown in the old movies. The first one, of course, is whiny crooked nose. Sana lets go of Rox as well, lets him flap his wings wherever he wanted. She comes up with rules and punishments that she strictly enforces on herself and her subordinates. In this world, in this empire she singlehandedly built, Sana _thrives._

There's a girl, though, as is the usual in stories such as this, Sana's Achilles heel, the apple of her eye, the only weak link. Her name is Nayeon.

-

Sana meets her in the most cliché way possible; she bumps on the girl and sends her down on her ass — under all that glamour of a fancy dealer and a flighty personality, Sana has been hitting the gym weekly. The girl is easily the most beautiful person Sana has ever seen. And Sana owns a mirror, so that's saying something. She looks at her like Sana insulted the girl's ancestors and desecrated their graves. It was the first time for Sana. Because the people around her always looked at her like the sun shines out of her ass. It was a refreshing sight. Intriguing.

Still, Sana has manners. And if the girl noticed her momentary lapse in them, she didn't say so. Sana wipes her hand on her shirt and offers it to her, "I'm sorry, Miss. Are you hurt?"

Her reply was curt, cold, unfeeling — just a simple "I'm fine." Like she couldn't be bothered and everyone else has always been tripping over themselves to get a second of Sana's attention. Unlike her words, though, the girl's hand is dainty and warm and soft in Sana's grip. She helps her up and shoulders the girl's bag. Gives her a charming grin, flirty and confident — the one that gets her the girls and boys to do whatever she asked them of. But she just looks at Sana like she grew another head, "Excuse me?"

"I'll walk you to your next class. It's the least I could do." Sana says sheepishly, a light flush creeping on her cheeks.

"My legs are fully functional."

"Please, I insist."

Sana could see the irritation at the edges of her eyes and knows she's probably getting the scolding of her lifetime. Or be slapped and kicked in the groin. Sana expects either of the two or something along those lines. So when the girl sighed and started walking to the direction of her class, Sana was stunned for a few seconds and had to do a double-take before following the girl. There's a smirk tugging her lips that she can't really suppress and a bounce in her steps that is very unlike her.

It was not awkward despite it being a long, silent walk. Silence, in Sana's side of things, has always been an unwanted visitor. It was not an exaggeration that she hates it. But right now, with the girl walking a few steps ahead of her and her trailing behind like a duckling, she comes into a realization that there's a bone in her body that could like it. Sana laughs at herself for having too many realizations in just a span of a week.

When they reach her class, the girl turns to her with an easy grin directed at her, so different from the scowl before. And if Sana found that refreshing, then this sudden change is exhilarating. It was the right mix of mischievous and haughty that never failed to spark excitement in her otherwise monotonous world.

"Can't believe the Great Minatozaki walked me to my class. I can see the green monster in the eyes of every woman and man in the vicinity."

Sana can't help perking up and zeroing in on that throwaway compliment. The only flaw she allows herself. Praises and compliments are nice, okay, she can't help it. Especially when they come from attractive and rich ladies that usually wouldn't give her the time of their day if she hasn't made a name for herself. Sana knows when she's being flirted with, a direct result of being good at reading people — the only gift that she acknowledges to be god-given. So, she flirts back, "I'm flattered that you know about me."

"Hard not to, love." The girl trails her index finger on Sana's collar, up her neck, then to her jaw.

And really, who is this girl that made goosebumps erupt on her skin. Sana's rendered mum. A first time in her life. Literally. Sana's always had a witty remark under her sleeves for every sort of occasion. It takes her a while to snap out of it, but when she does, she lets a wide smirk grace her face. "You have to let me take you out for coffee. Or lunch, dinner, whatever you want."

The girl just chuckles and tugs her bag out of Sana's hold and Sana watches her leave. The short-haired woman stops and throws a playful glance over her shoulder, "You don't even know my name, love."

Sana could easily inquire about the woman's name and information about her would be at her feet even before the day ends. But she doesn't. Because Sana loves the thrill, the excitement of a hunt. And no one, not even all of her conquests combined, could ever come close to how electrifying the brief conversation with the gorgeous goddess was.

-

Sana develops a habit of craning her neck in every direction of the campus, searching for a woman so addicting. It doesn't take long until she sees her again but this time she's talking with two other women. Sana walks over to the group, making sure that the girl sees her. As much as she is aware of how wanted she always is, Sana still respects other people's boundaries. If the girl looks anxious about her approach, then she will back off and try another time. As it is, though, the girl locks eyes with her and smirks, beckoning her closer. It was a challenge and Sana _loves_ challenges.

Sana sidles up beside the girl and smiles at her companions before turning her full attention to the goddess that ensnared her completely, "Hi."

"Hello, love."

"About what I've asked last time, any chance?"

A cough interrupts them and the long-haired girl smiles at Sana and offers her hand, "Hi, I'm Jeongyeon." She gestures to the other girl, "and this is Chaeyoung."

Chaeyoung gives her a lopsided smile.

"Nayeon here forgets her manners most of the time," Jeongyeon says.

"I'm Sana. It's nice to meet you both." Sana looks at Nayeon briefly, "I'm sure Nayeon was just happy to see me."

Nayeon laughs before excusing the both of them, her hand curls on Sana's arm and tugs her closer to her side. And Sana feels so alive. They walk towards the gate in comfortable silence, Nayeon's arm still looped on Sana's.

"Nayeon," Sana starts.

"Mhm?"

"I know your name now," Sana boasts, smug and too pleased with herself.

"Mhm."

"You said—"

"I know what I said, love." Nayeon looks at her, eyes twinkling with amusement and a soft smile on her lips, "Where do you think we're going?"

Nayeon led them to a fancy restaurant and ordered the most expensive wine and food on the menu. Even with her newly founded position and business, Sana is still as broke as a scholarship kid. She didn't take those economics and business classes for nothing, she knows how to manage her earnings. And the first lesson her old business professor taught in class is that the money is recycled. That means no extreme expenses. But here Sana is, watching Nayeon order like money is not a problem. Will Sana really fuck up her newly established business just to impress this gorgeous girl? With no desire to get in said gorgeous girl's pants? If the girl offered to be taken home, then Sana would absolutely have no qualms. She was raised to please and she was not a monkey. She has working eyes. Eyes that really, truly appreciate Nayeon. Respectfully, of course, like every woman, especially Nayeon, deserves.

Nayeon looks at Sana — elbows propped on the table, cradling her head, and watching Nayeon with stars in her eyes — after she thanked the waiter and tilts her head a little and gives Sana a smile so beautiful and blinding Sana is sure to have ascended to a higher plane of existence. And yes, the answer is a hundred percent yes. Sana will fuck up and fuck over anything and anyone for this girl she barely held a conversation with.

"Are you just gonna stare at me throughout this dinner, love?" asks Nayeon.

"Would that be so terrible? I really do find you so beautiful."

Nayeon giggles and smiles wide that her eyes crinkle into crescent moons and her bunny teeth peek out, "Try again."

"Fine," Sana pouts. Sure she was flirting, very obviously so, but she was also telling nothing but the truth. "Should I ask you about your favorite color, then? And if I feel like knowing about your deepest and darkest secret, ask you about your lucky number?"

"Such a charmer, Minatozaki."

"I try my best."

If the wholly relaxed state Nayeon's presence brought to Sana in the silence that should have made her anxious, then this conversation with her gave a different kind of relief to her. It was fun. The dinner was simply fun. Sana didn't have to rack her brain for witty comments to appear charming and get the other person's approval nor did she internally count down the minutes she had before she could politely leave. It was as if Nayeon gently coaxed the words out of Sana, letting them flow out at their own pace, unimpeded and encouraged. It was not a game Sana had to win and dominate.

They talked about everything and anything before their meal arrived, while eating, and after.

Nayeon made her feel so much. It is scary, how Nayeon decimated every guard Sana had in place, every wall she had erected; that much Sana would admit. But right now, with Nayeon's hand holding her arm, Nayeon's side pressed flush against hers, Sana has no brain capacity to deconstruct that thought. And honestly, no motivation to do so at this moment. Why would she, when the object of her interest is here, attached to her side, and talking animatedly. Sana could, without any ounce of shame nor remorse, listen and watch Nayeon talk about how nice the weather is.

They stop in front of Nayeon's apartment and Sana insists to stay until Nayeon gets inside. Honestly speaking, it's not because she's trying to be charming. Not at all. She really just wants to see Nayeon longer. And if watching her get inside her apartment allows her to ogle Nayeon's backside respectfully… Well. Sana has eyes.

Nayeon turns around and walks back to Sana once she is at her door. Stands in her tippy toes and kisses Sana's cheek and whispers in her ears, "Purple."

A kiss on her cheek shouldn't have the power to fluster her. It's criminal. And juvenile. And Sana has had fooled with enough people that acting like a blushing virgin would have her booed in court. But still, Sana does get flustered and dazed. She hums in lieu of an answer because really, she doesn't get why Nayeon is whispering purple in her ear like it's the sexiest answer to the world's biggest question.

Nayeon grins at her with half-lidded eyes, "My favorite color, love."

Nayeon kisses her cheek again. This time, it's in the corner of her mouth.

"Take me out on a date next time and maybe I'll tell you my lucky number. Good night, charmer."

At the blatant invitation of another date, Sana snaps herself from her Nayeon-induced haze. "See you later, Nayeon."

-

Sana was seconds away from succumbing to sleep when she, quite literally, opened her eyes when it came to her that they didn't pay in the restaurant.

-

Even with Nayeon occupying most of her thoughts, Sana still has her priorities straight. Ha, _straight._ She has a deal to finalize. Probably the biggest break she could ever want. It would certainly jumpstart her career and solidify her position in the industry. It's been weeks since she saw Nayeon and quite frankly, she's itching to see her again. But alas, matters of the heart and romance have to wait until after this man, who seemingly bathed himself with perfume, stops talking about himself and how great his fishing business is. Self-built, started from scratch, from zero, from nothing. The words echo inside the walls of her brain with how many times he has mentioned it.

Fortunately, it ends before Sana totally loses it and just straight up axes the guy without any ax in the vicinity. Sana could be creative if she wants.

"I want fifty-fifty," he demands.

"Have you lost your mind?" Sana asks incredulously.

"Forty-five, then."

"Why don't you cut off my limbs instead?"

Reynold sighs, "How much then?"

"I was initially going to give you ten but since you were being a cunt, eight."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with trying," he stands, buttons his blazer, and offers his hand. "Should I expect your men to come by Monday?"

Sana shakes it, "Yes. I'll visit sometime next week, as well."

She's on her way towards the door when Reynold stops her, "And Miss Sana?"

Sana looks at him.

"Thank you for helping me keep my business. I don't think I could ever go home to my children and tell them I lost everything."

"It's just business, Reynold. Nothing personal in it."

"But still, I— no, my _family_ owes you. This is a debt that we will never forget."

Sana laughs, "You spent half an hour talking about yourself like a pompous bastard but now you're all but prostrating yourself in front of me. Which is it, Rey? I'm not a gypsy nor am I a clown."

"I had to sell myself and my business really well so you'd invest in this. I'm not going to apologize for that."

"I could respect that. Next week, then."

-

With a reliable distribution network secured, they organize a little celebration party. That Sana ends up ditching halfway through in search of the person she would rather see.

Sana buys a bouquet of lavender and knocks on Nayeon's door. She wanted to surprise Nayeon, take her to another date, and learn her lucky number. It was Sana that was surprised, though. When a man, a gorgeous tanned man with glistening sculpted muscles and damp hair and sparkling teeth, opens the door. Sana forgets how to talk because, damn. At least Nayeon has taste. Although that was a given, when Nayeon took interest in her, had dinner with her, and waved an invitation in the air for another one.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Ah, yes. Is Nayeon home?"

The man straightens up in all his topless glory at the mention of Nayeon's name. And it irks Sana that he stands taller than her by half a head. Just a little. She has a complex about getting looked down quite literally. "Why? Who are you?"

Before Sana could decide on whether to kick the man in the crotch or punch him in the gut out of irritation, she hears shuffling from inside the house and a familiar voice, "Alex? Who's at the door?"

The man — Alex, supposedly — narrows his eyes at Sana and calls out, "Yeah, that's what I'd like to know."

Sana sees Nayeon's head peek around the corner and she forgets about this man's transgressions. Sana looks at Nayeon and smiles. She finds herself smiling a lot because of the girl lately. "Hi, Nayeon."

Nayeon smiles and it's beautiful. Nayeon's beautiful. "Hi to you too, charmer." She walks up to them and gestures to Sana, "Alex, this is Sana," then to her, "Sana, Alex."

Sana is not a jealous person by nature. She's not, she swears. But it ticks her off that this living look-alike of Michelangelo's David is still not leaving. The three of them, Sana, Nayeon, Alex, are in a standoff. Mostly just Sana and Alex while Nayeon looks on, thoroughly amused. Nayeon leans closer to Sana, subtly, but Sana notices it and drops her pissing contest with Alex. Turns to Nayeon and gives her undivided attention.

Nayeon's gaze drops to the flowers on her hands then looks back up to her, "These for me?"

Sana offers her the bouquet and asks, "Any chance?"

The way Nayeon brightens up could rival the sun.

-

Nayeon invites her in the living room while she finds a vase for the flowers and Sana takes the opportunity to look around the place. The apartment itself is big, four or five people could probably live here comfortably; fully furnished, properly illuminated, no waterlogged ceilings. The place silently screams money. It's not gaudy or pretentious. Simple but beautiful. Just like Nayeon.

"So… Did you come here after not showing your face for weeks to kneel and beg for forgiveness?" Nayeon asks, leaning on her elbows on the back of the sofa Sana's sitting on.

"I thought the purple flowers would do the trick," Sana says, looking up at Nayeon.

"You're cute," Nayeon laughs and walks to the door, shrugging on her coat, "Want to take me out?"

Sana follows. At this point, Nayeon should probably tattoo her name on Sana's arms with how at home her hand curls on it. Sana would even encourage her to do so.

They take a stroll in the neighborhood, laughing without a care in the world, like schoolgirls, or drunks, because everything is funny past midnight. They take a rest at a convenience store and buy ice cream. It's past 1 A.M. and as much as Sana is having fun, Nayeon still has classes later — she suggests going home.

To which Nayeon answers, gaze heavy and alluring, voice low and dripping with promise, "Take me home, love."

Sana takes Nayeon to her small and ordinary room in a middle-class apartment complex.

Spoiler alert, they don't have sex. So far removed from it happening to the point of rude hooting and laughter.

Another spoiler alert, they did cuddle though.

Sana likes Nayeon, that is a fact. But she's not letting herself be kicked out of her own bed.

When they stumbled in her room in a fit of giggles and breathless laughter, the desire that sparked from Nayeon's request was all but forgotten. The arousal is still there, licking at the edges of her brain, but with Nayeon sitting on her bed, wearing Sana's sleep shorts and old shirt and wheezing from laughter, Sana just feels so content. Like she could stand there for eternity and she would want for nothing.

Nayeon looks at her once she realizes that Sana has been silent. And smiles softly and runs her hand on the bed. "I once saw you help an old lady with her groceries before." Nayeon then gets under the comforter and lies down properly, "And well, it was so different from what I've heard about you."

Sana climbs on the bed and turns on her side to face Nayeon, "Good things, I hope."

"Hardly."

They both laugh at this, knowing that rumors about Sana always had an underlying insult on it; no matter how finely worded they were.

"And then, I started seeing you everywhere I never thought you would be, doing things I never thought you would."

"I've done a great many bad things, Nay."

"Yet I saw you poring over books in the library late at night during finals. Picking up trash and throwing them in a bin." Nayeon cups her face and traces her cheek with her thumb, "I've taken quite a liking with you."

"Yeah?" Sana feels like her tongue has been replaced with lead. She's been confessed to, of course. Multiple times, in fact. But not like this. This is not a drunken confession nor an egged-on by friends confession. It's something else. Something wholly different. Or maybe it's because it came from Nayeon. And Nayeon is otherworldly.

Nayeon hums in reply and faces the other way and scoots closer to Sana, "I also like being held."

"Really?" Sana feints her surprise but pulls Nayeon closer, "That's good, then. I'm also very fond of being the big spoon."

"I guess we’re a match." Nayeon mumbles, holds the hand resting on her stomach, intertwines their fingers, and pulls it to her chest.

-

Sana wakes up to an empty bed, Nayeon's side has long been devoid of the girl's warmth. Sana stretches out and stares at the ceiling with a dumb smile on her face. She really, really likes Nayeon.

It's just shy of noon and before Nayeon — Sana has started a before and after Nayeon in her life — she would have just slept throughout the day. She does quite the contrary, actually. Sana gets up and cleans her room, makes her bed.

She's greeted by a brown bag in her kitchen table, written on it is: "I raided your closet and stole your pants and shirt. Eat breakfast."

Sana eats a cold sandwich that warms her up in just the right way.

She takes a shower afterwards and when she was getting her undergarments, she saw a post-it note tucked in one of her bras, a simple "9" written on it. It made her laugh, knowing that Nayeon really did raid her closet. But then she remembered she owns multiple undergarments that have dog and duck prints on them.

-

Nayeon, as Sana has proven and had a firsthand experience on, looks absurdly stunning in Sana's white dress shirt and faded denim pants.

Sana went to the university in hopes of picking up Nayeon after her classes and spending the night together. And if she's lucky, the whole weekend. It's Friday. What better way to celebrate a successful deal than make it a whole weekend celebration with the woman who may or may not be the love of her life.

They get dinner in the fancy restaurant from before. When Sana mentioned they probably shouldn't, as they would either be kicked out or arrested for not paying, Nayeon cackles. Loud and carefree. Quickly becoming Sana's favorite sound. Nayeon tells her that it's owned by a family friend. Sana immediately sheds her inhibitions and efforts to save money. Nayeon orders pasta and steak for them. It's the best damn pasta and steak Sana has ever tasted. And the company was even better. Nayeon makes everything better.

This time, it's Sana who spends the night at Nayeon's place. There's still no sex happening. But Sana finds herself leaning on the headboard of Nayeon's bed, with the girl leaning on her side and reading a book, while she halfheartedly watches a sitcom on the television.

Surprisingly, Nayeon never asked nor gave any hints of wanting to know about Sana's past — the family and place she left behind. Nothing. Sana was used to deflecting questions about her previous life, from nosy professors to one-night stands looking for titillating gossip about the hot dealer. Sana was used to it that she didn't realize she was bracing herself for when the questions drop. To the point that she herself opened it up.

She asked Nayeon, "Aren't you curious about me?" More nervous than she thought she should be, because she started rambling. "My personal life, I mean. Everyone acts like they want a piece of me to munch on. And I'm saying that seriously without any sexual innuendos. So, you are, aren't you? Curious? About me?"

"Do you want me to be honest, love?" Nayeon answers, putting a bookmark before closing and putting the book on the bedside table.

"I'd like you to be."

Nayeon straddles her lap and loops her arms on Sana's neck, "Right now, I really don't give a flying shit."

"Oh." Sana holds her thighs, Nayeon's weight on her lap is pleasant.

"Is that a bad thing?" Nayeon's voice becomes softer. A little bit vulnerable, maybe. It loses the always present teasing and confident tone Sana has associated with the girl.

It makes Sana reconsider the paint she used to color Nayeon's corner in her life.

"Do you want me to be honest, as well, Nay?" she returns the question, to keep the conversation light and to ease Nayeon's nerves.

"Always."

"I don’t know," Sana admits, "All I know is that I really like you. I know it's not conventional, notwithstanding that we're both women, but with how we don't know much about each other yet. But I really like what we have right now. And I would like to continue this with you. Wherever you take me."

"I like it, too," Nayeon whispers, her eyes darting down to Sana's lips. "I'll take you with me wherever I go, so long as you do the same for me."

Sana sees Nayeon's wandering gaze, she doesn't point it out though. Because she's doing the same. Nayeon's lips are plump and cherry-red. When she wets her bottom lip, Sana takes it as an invitation.

She asks, "Any chance?"

And Nayeon answers, "Kiss me."

When a siren sings her song, the sailor follows and dives. Tonight, Sana is not the lighthouse. Tonight, Sana is the sailor. Chasing the siren's call.

Tonight, Sana feels Nayeon's lips on hers. Tastes her and feels her.

-

Sana drops out and never returns to her family. It was inevitable. Expected. In this country, Sana has a place and a person. Back home, she has an addicted family and nothing else. It was an easy decision to make. Like a snake shedding its skin, Sana removes and forgets about them.

While Nayeon finishes her degree and enrolls for further studies, Sana pours her blood and sweat to expand her business. She has put so much of herself in this that sometimes, it's not just a simple business for her. It's no longer more about the money she's earning or the respect and fear she inspires and instills in people. This has become an extension of herself.

Sana does exceptionally well. She's closer into becoming the king of the jungle. Along the way, she meets friends, allies, enemies alike — the people she passed through who couldn't accept defeat, the ones above who refuse to budge. Of course, such players of the game were met with an iron hand, swift punishments, and no mercy. Sana has no choice but to crush anyone that stands against her. As Nayeon has told her, "There can be no doubt because doubt causes chaos and one's own demise."

With the business growing, Sana realizes she's in need of a right-hand man, or woman, in this case. Sana meets Jihyo.

Jihyo graduated in a military school, was put in a team for extraction and reconnaissance missions for a few years. But she proved to be quite _difficult_ to control. See, she's got a bit of an attitude. And so, she was let go. Received a fancy letter thanking her for her services then unceremoniously kicked out. Feeling lost, as she has no family nor friends outside of the team to return to, Jihyo finds herself joining an underground fighting ring that offers some dirty jobs on the side.

It's in this basement Sana finds Jihyo. In the middle of a brawl. Against three other fighters. It was not really something special. All fighters are hot-headed and temperamental, quick angered. A free-for-all fight is nothing unusual. Jihyo didn't look special as well. It was just that Jihyo is tiny. And this tiny tanned girl with dirty pink hair is short of destroying the other fighters — a hulking man and two other women ganging up against her. The crowd is buzzing with frenzy. Jihyo wins, bloody and bruised.

Sana was supposed to meet a prospective business partner. Someone to manage and smooth out the logistics for a branch in Asia — she's been wanting to plant her mark there but hasn't done so for the simple fact that Nayeon is here and not there. Until her girlfriend, bless her beautiful and gorgeous mind, gave a throwaway remark about hiring a representative instead. But with how she couldn't help gravitating towards the locker room, away from the meeting place, she just accepts that Asia will have to wait. Sana winks at the bouncer standing guard and trails her hand on his now bulging shoulders, so different from the stick-thin boy from years ago, "Hi, Rox."

Rox sighs and shakes his head fondly, "You're gonna get me fired one day, Ma'am." He steps aside and whispers, "Locker room 3, Yisu, joined just last year, perfect records in every job, clean work."

"If they fire you, you know where to find me. I'll hire you in a heartbeat." Sana smiles, all teeth and serious, and passes through, "No paperwork needed."

Sana hears grumbling and heavy cursing when she rounds the corner, something about no manners and disrespectful cunts echoing off the room. She knocks on one of the lockers to catch Yisu's attention.

"Oh hell no. Get out," she grinds her teeth and points to the door, "What's with this place that it has spoiled rich horny cunts crawling all over the place? My night is not for sale."

Sana laughs heartily and checks her out, looks at her feet to her face. Sure, she has a pretty face under all that blood and bruises but Nayeon is more gorgeous. Yisu is very fit, though. Pronounced abs, tight muscles. A really nice body. Sana wouldn't blame those rich cunts drooling over her, as the fighter has complained.

Yisu's face looks like a cross between disbelief and offense. She yells, "Are you _ogling?!"_

Sana sits on one of the benches and crosses her legs, too satisfied with herself. Over the years, Sana has developed a kink for riling up and annoying people. "Take a shower. You're filthy. Then we'll talk."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"I have a job offer?"

"Why couldn't you just say that first?" Yisu asks in disbelief before getting her things and going to the showers. She mumbles under her breath, "What a cunt."

"I heard that!" Sana calls out.

"You were supposed to!"

-

Sana takes Yisu to a bustling family restaurant, thinking that she might be more comfortable here than a fancy place.

Halfway into dinner, where the girl ate like a woman starved, did Sana introduce herself, "Sana Minatozaki."

"I'm called Yisu in the ring. My real name's Jihyo Park. But I'm good with either."

"Park?" Sana asks.

"Yeah, Korean. With your long ass surname, I'd assume you're Japanese."

"Oh? Well, that explains your rude behavior, I guess."

"What? Are you some famous person?" Jihyo asks dismissively.

Sana smiles. In the two years of being the head, everyone on the other side of the law knows her or have heard of her name. "You could say that.

"Not as famous as you've thought, then."

They're interrupted by Sana's phone. A soft smile instantly blooming in her face. It must've thrown Jihyo off, as she looks at Sana with knitted brows before shrugging and continues eating. "I don’t mind."

There's only one person that has this number and only one that would dare interrupt a night that she has a meeting. A meeting that she stood up, anyway.

"Love," Nayeon whines on the other line.

"Yes?" Sana answers.

"You're taking too long. What time are you going home?"

"I'll just finish this up then I'll be on my way," Sana hangs up then looks at Jihyo.

"Is it past your curfew?" Jihyo teases, finally finished with her dinner.

Sana ignores her for the time being, "I have to attend a dinner party tomorrow that I'm sure is in celebration for my coming death. You're to come with me and make sure I come out of it alive." Sana takes a handful of bills and her business card and puts them on the table, "Dress nicely and sharp. Dress to kill."

Jihyo blinks at her like a fish out of water. "Uh. Alright. I'll go to this address then?"

Sana nods and texts her driver to pick her up. Before she goes, she admits, "And yeah, it's past my curfew."

-

Sana comes out alive of said dinner. Without any scratch in her skin or rip in her clothing. Jihyo was too good, worked too clean. Disposed of the men outside that was supposed to swarm the place hours before the dinner was to take place. Sending the host, a competitor that was proposing to sell his operation to her, in panic. When his men didn't show up and a black vest was left in his front door, he knew that his plan was butchered by Sana. Add to that a very stern looking Jihyo, wearing a crisp three-piece suit and tight pants, standing still by the door.

That night, Sana buys him out for half his price. Sana goes home happy and with a new employee.

-

It's actually months after she hires Jihyo that Nayeon meets her bodyguard slash secretary. And it wasn't even through work.

They were buying groceries at the time, Nayeon picking things up while Sana pushes the cart, when Sana makes eye-contact with Jihyo and the latter hurriedly looking away and going the opposite direction. And Sana won't be herself if she passes off the chance to be a little shit. She dials Jihyo's number and when the girl picks up on the first ring, says, "Come back here."

Nayeon just looks at her for a second then goes back to comparing peanut butter brands.

Jihyo rolls her cart beside her and sighs loudly, "It's my day off."

"You couldn't say hello to your boss?"

"I don't think any employee would willingly walk up to their boss and say hello on their day off." She leaves her cart and joins Nayeon in looking at peanut butter jars.

"That's my wife," Sana says. 

"Fiancé." Nayeon and Jihyo correct at the same time.

Nayeon looks at Jihyo and says, "You're pretty." Her eyes travel low, taking in Jihyo's appearance — the girl wearing a black sleeveless fitted top. Nayeon whistles lowly. "And hot."

Jihyo blushes under Nayeon's gaze, "Thank you?"

Nayeon prods on her upper arm, "Really hot." Then looks at Sana, "Why didn't you tell me Jihyo looks like this?"

"I have firm muscles too. And tight abs." Sana pouts.

They end up eating lunch together. After that, Jihyo's job sometimes extends to Nayeon too. Picking her up when Sana couldn't. Tagging along when she goes out.

It's nice. Sana's glad that they get along. She didn't realize it at first, but Jihyo really grew on her and she has gotten attached. Slowly, Sana's person becomes two.

-

Soon after Nayeon graduates and finishes her doctorate in business, they get married. A good two or so years after Sana has proposed. Sana made Jihyo her bridesmaid, to the absolute annoyance of the girl, while Nayeon chose Jeongyeon. The ceremony was simple, just a few friends from both sides.

Alex was there with his boyfriend, apparently, he was Nayeon's childhood friend and roommate in college. Chaeyoung attended as well, with her _two_ girlfriends. They have suspected that something was going on with their youngest and her two best friends, Dahyun and Tzuyu, but they didn't ask.

Sana gave Chaeyoung a high five when she reintroduced her girlfriends to their friend group and Jihyo. Nayeon pinched her arm when she did. But turned to Jihyo with a wicked grin on her face, "Hey, Jihyo."

Sana immediately went on board with Nayeon and wiggled her brows to her bodyguard, "Hey."

Jihyo looks at them with a bemused face, the lights unable to hide the blush on her cheeks, "No."

When the reception finished, they both hopped on a plane to the private beach house in Hawaii they have bought. Sana left the handling of the business to Jihyo under the condition she wouldn't be disturbed unless it's a grave emergency.

"It's only a two-week vacation," Sana reasoned out, "Surely you could manage that."

Sana knows Jihyo is more than capable of handling the fort while she's gone so before they left, she took her to the side for a private talk. It wasn't really much of a conversation than it was of Sana begging and bribing Jihyo of more day-offs to: "Please, for the love of the remaining clean spaces in this world, do not call me."

It would take Sana until their 8th night in Hawaii to realize Nayeon has been calling Jihyo every night or the other way around. And longer than that to realize she promised more day-offs to Jihyo for nothing. As Nayeon, in what Sana has thought were only bouts of curiosity, asks her about supposedly hypothetical questions about the business. That she later relays to Jihyo as advice and guidance.

Other than those random questions about work, Sana thoroughly enjoys their honeymoon. No meetings or deals to finalize. No asses to kiss nor her ass to be kissed by clients. And of course, the cream of the cake, the ultimate topping: Sana gets to spend every second, every hour of the day with Nayeon. Her wife.

They're not as kinky nor as sexually active as they would like to be in the years they have been together. Sure, they make out like horny teenagers on a daily basis, but sex happens too few and too far in between. Nayeon's studies demand most of her time and energy. And Sana's busy with laying ground for the business. They just didn't have much time. But here, without any responsibility or a deadline breathing down their necks, they relearn and trace each other's bodies like it's their first time.

The place is beautiful and Nayeon falls in love with it. Sana falls more in love with her wife. They have long walks in the mornings or in the afternoons. Usually ending up with them sitting on the sand and Nayeon tucked on Sana's side, just watching the sun rise or set, or just the sky and the stars and the moon. Dear god, does Sana fall deeper for Nayeon.

They try the local restaurants during lunch, then go to fancier places for dinner. Picking up street food during their walks or visits in the market. Sana is very thankful to have grown up poor and thus having a stronger stomach. Since Nayeon really loved to try different foods and have Sana finish them if they weren't to her taste. Something about not being wasteful. It's fine. More than fine. Nayeon would dote on her and cling more to her during those times. What's a trip to the bathroom when a literal gorgeous goddess drapes herself on you in apology. Sana has experienced worse.

At nights, when they go back to their beach house, they take a bath together. Not wanting to be without each other even for a moment. No matter how tiring their day was, it always leads to heavy kisses and wandering hands — falling on their bed in a mess of tangled limbs and heavy breaths.

In the mornings, they make a simple breakfast while lounging in bed and planning the places they would like to visit. It's soft and domestic. Lazy kisses peppered on their faces, in every span of skin. Touches that don't mean to arouse, just to feel and hold each other.

Then, the day ends and the cycle repeats. With Sana falling more and more in love.

-

Nayeon has phone calls every night at 9 P.M. that Sana didn't really pay any mind to, just climbing in bed to leave a loud smack on Nayeon's lips before she leaves for the balcony to give her privacy. Or lets Nayeon walk a few steps ahead of her if they're outside. It's not that she doesn't care. She just doesn't think much of it.

So when Nayeon told her to get out of the tub first and that she'll follow in a few minutes, Sana was in their bedroom by the time the call arrived. The caller I.D. was 'sexytary.'

"Jihyo," Sana answers.

"Boss." Jihyo greets, impatient, "Where's your wife?"

"You're her 9 P.M. appointments?"

"Uh. Yes?"

"For what?" Sana really tries hard not to laugh at this point. She sits against the headboard while waiting for her wife.

There's a few seconds of silence before Jihyo says, "I missed her?"

Sana sees Nayeon in the corner of her eyes, raising her brow at her before changing into her pajamas, "So you missed your boss' wife instead of your own boss?"

Nayeon climbs on Sana's lap and kisses her, "Hey, Hyo. Looks like we got caught."

Sana lets her wife take the phone out of her grasp and put Jihyo on speaker. Still straddling her and kissing her. "What'd you tell her?"

"I may have implied that we're having a sordid affair behind her back," Jihyo admits.

Sana smiles, soft and small. She feels warm. Sana traces Nayeon's neck with light kisses. "I'd believe that if I didn't know better, you know?"

"You're no fun," Nayeon husks against her ear. Grinds on her subtly and kisses her deeply. Lust settles over Sana's mind in an instant and she groans at a harsh bite on her bottom lip.

"Excuse me?!" Jihyo screeches on the phone, "Are you two having sex?!"

Sana holds Nayeon's hips tighter against her, "Wouldn’t you like to know?" She asks, voice raspier and lower.

"This is sexual harassment."

"And yet you're not hanging up, Jihyo."

The other line falls silent and Sana worries that she might have crossed a line and actually offended Jihyo. Nayeon notices her change in demeanor and cups the back of her neck, her fingers fiddling with her hair.

Jihyo mutters under her breath, still loud enough for the speaker to catch, "I'm not paid enough for this…"

Nayeon rests her forehead against hers and Sana looks up; Nayeon smiles and kisses her on the lips. "Jihyo," her wife says.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, Sana."

"It's okay," Sana reassures her, knowing that the apology also spans the nights the girl had asked for Nayeon's help behind her back.

"It's just that I'm having a bit of trouble in one of the estates," Jihyo says, ashamed. At first. Because in the next second, she grumbles over the phone, "That lord is a fucking cunt, I swear. I'd kick him in the face before he could even waste a second of our time."

Sana exhales loudly. She's relieved. Sometimes she can't tell whether she's being too much and that leads to more trouble than the few minutes of entertainment being a little shit gives. "Do you want us to come home?"

"No, you still have a week left. I just need some advice."

"Alright. Run the problem by me tomorrow morning?"

"Okay, thank you, boss."

"And Jihyo?" Sana grins at Nayeon while the latter just shakes her head at her, clearly anticipating whatever Sana has to say.

"Yes?"

"Join us next time."

Before Jihyo could scream some more, Sana hangs up.

"You really like her, don't you?" Nayeon asks, her hand cupping her jaw.

"Very much so," Sana turns her head to kiss Nayeon's palm, "Does that bother you?"

Nayeon shakes her head, hair falling off her shoulders — longer now — like a curtain falling over them. "I like her, too." She runs her thumb on Sana's lips, parting them in the process. "I still like you the most, though."

Sana licks it and turns them over, her wife underneath her, looking at her with dark eyes and flushed cheeks. "God," Sana breathes, "I fucking love you."

-

The cunt of a lord indeed was a problematic one. Sneaking around the farm and stealing packages, not much that will go noticed by them, but certainly been going for long that it's enough to cause some trouble. Sana gives Jihyo her permission to rough him up, just a teensy tiny bit. Because lords, as compared to the ladies of the aristocrats, squeal like a pig with even as little pain as an ant bite. Just enough to teach him a lesson and a reminder that lions are rarely merciful.

Sana exhales loudly at the end of Jihyo's report, wondering if she did the right thing of forgiving lord itchy hands. Doing so might give the other estate owners reason to act out, knowing now that Sana didn't punish him with a heavy hand. She contemplates calling Jihyo again, to tell her to make an example instead.

But then she sees her wife cooing and excitedly counting crabs. Sana decides to pay him a personal visit when they get back instead. For now, she has an adorable woman wearing a flowery sundress with a big straw hat, getting excited on the side of the road. Work has to wait.

-

On their last day, they visit various souvenir shops. They end up buying two extra suitcases. Nayeon may have gone a bit overboard. Sana's to blame as well, of course. As she didn't stop her wife from getting whatever caught her eyes.

Sana buys Hawaiian button-up shirts with tropical and floral prints for Jihyo. About five shirts in different colors. Nayeon gropes her ass when she saw her contemplating seriously in front of the colorful shirts. "Get some for yourself, too."

"Yes ma'am."

"I like the sky blue one with pink prints on you, love."

-

Sana easily climbs the ladder of success. While Jihyo does most of the grunt work with her, Sana also received Nayeon's help on the business side of things. It worked well for both of them since Nayeon took a year-long vacation after her graduation. Nayeon dubbed it as her much deserved honeymoon with herself. When Sana starts whining about where she is on that, Nayeon would shrug and tell her, "You can join if you want, but you still have work, don't you, baby?" She'd smile that teasing, mischievous smile and Sana starts reconsidering joining her wife in her vacation, leave things to Jihyo again. But then, Nayeon would draw circles on her collar bone and husk against her neck, her lips, her ears, "Work well today, love."

So, Sana works. As much as spending a year with her wife is tempting, she knows she'd come begging to go back to work after a few months anyway.

In just two years, Sana was able to secure additional four locations for her farm; with six estates in total, the first two from before still fully functional and have long since been developed, three of the new ones have opened shop, while the fourth is still undergoing renovations. All of these were accomplished with Nayeon taking part in the decision making. The adrenaline of success was enough for Nayeon to ask Sana about officially joining them.

Sana of course, voted against it while Jihyo was neutral. It caused a few arguments that left them bitter for a few nights until one caved in and apologized. To no one's surprise, it's almost always Sana who does.

Really, it's not like Sana doesn't trust Nayeon to have the stomach for this kind of work. In fact, she knows that Nayeon will do amazing. It's also not because she's coming from misguided toxic masculinity of shielding her woman from the nasty, naughty things she's doing. Since both the gruesome and idiotic fun side of it has been the topic for dinner multiple times.

If Sana was to be perfectly honest, she's not sure about what it is that she disagrees about it. Although, she knows she would be a hypocrite and a liar to deny that she does daydream about having Nayeon accompany her in the informal and dirty things of selling super skunk. So, really, what is it?

She gets her answer, which isn't much of an answer if she thinks about it, in the form of a teary-eyed Nayeon storming out of their room after another argument. It's the first time that they fought that led to tears, as they usually just get mad frustrated with each other. They're both bull-headed and stubborn to a fault. It was frustrating, yes, but nothing that a good screaming and tantrum-throwing can't solve. So for Nayeon to be angry enough to the point of tears, every shred of pride or ego in Sana is easily dissolved.

She goes after Nayeon and stands between her and the front door, "Love? Love, I'm sorry."

Nayeon breathes deep and wipes her eyes, "Are you?"

"I, yes. I am sorry, Nay."

"I love you, I do. But sometimes I can't tell what's going on in that pretty head of yours or in that heart," Nayeon says, flicking Sana's left breast.

Sana pouts, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We've been together for how long now—"

"Six years, going seven in a few months."

Her wife smiles at her fondly, "Those are a lot of years, huh? But they don't mean I can suddenly read your mind, baby. So, you have to talk to me."

"I know…"

"Good. You can start by telling me what the fuck is up with you disagreeing about me joining."

Sana exhales loudly, lets her shoulders sag, and the tension leaves her body. She hates talking about things she's confused about, especially when they involve feelings she can't quite understand, more so explain. But Nayeon is here, looking at her with understanding eyes, patient as a saint.

"I don't know," Sana finally confesses, "I know you'd be amazing, of course, but I just get this fear, you know? That you'd be so good with it and that I won't have anything that I'm good at anymore."

-

After a good crying session, where Sana invented words to further explain her confusion about the whole thing, and a slow, soft make up sex where Nayeon worshipped every inch of her body; Nayeon shyly admits that she doesn't really want to manage it with Sana.

"It was just a suggestion at first," she said, "and with you refusing right away… Well, I've gotten riled up so I pushed it just to prove a point."

Sana laughs, her voice hoarse and rough in the edges, "Did we argue for nothing, then?"

"Maybe," Nayeon admits, exhaling loudly, before stroking the back of Sana's palm, "I didn't know you felt that way, though."

"In your defense, I didn't know, too."

"I could say I wish you'd tell me, or that you're more willing to share your feelings with me. But I also know that you would if you've had come to terms with it."

Sana pulls her wife tighter against her, as if they aren't molded together already. As if there still exists a place between them that they haven't laid claim to. "I just think it's stupid. You're my wife. My better half. Why would I feel scared about you doing well? It doesn't make sense. Have I started loving you less? Respecting you less? I don't want to think that I did. I would rather cut off my limbs than think I love you any less than I did when I married you."

"You're sweet," Nayeon says, so at odds with how deep she kisses Sana and how rough her fingers dig on Sana's shoulder. "I think the word we're looking for is insecure, love."

"I'm not," Sana denies, huffing at her wife who stares at her with a deadpan look. She crumbles at the sight of it. "Okay, fine. I may have been insecure."

"I know you don't like it and that it makes you feel _itchy._ And when you feel itchy, you scratch it with no regard to anything else but to relieve yourself. Sometimes scratching relentlessly does the work. But sometimes it doesn't too. I want you to remember that."

The slow, rhythmic circles Nayeon's drawing on her hands is enough to have Sana compliant and agreeable. It's unfair, really, that Nayeon knows how to fiddle her body to get what she wants. Unfair or not though, Sana's glad that her wife _knows._

"I don't want you running around this like a headless chicken believing there is something wrong with you and trying to fix it. Be patient, take it one step at a time, my love. I'll be here, always."

-

They're physically and emotionally exhausted later that night and are both in the cusp of sleep, when Sana asks Nayeon about her plans for the future now that they're no longer being idiots about her sweet mary jane farms.

"I'm thinking of starting a business," Nayeon answers.

"Business?"

"Mhm. I like fast cars, so maybe a car dealer? That or a shoe store… I don’t know yet."

"I'm sure you would do well, Nay."

"Of course, I'm Nayeon."

Sana sleeps better that night.

-

Obviously, not everything goes well. It's how the universe works. It can't be all unicorns and rainbows all the time. Sana knows that and has accepted everything with the grace one would expect from her. Retaliates and punishes like the king of the jungle would. But this time, though. Well, this time it's rough. The problems have piled up. What once was a bad apple became a whole basket. Sana didn't know why the new heirs have started fussing about the previous arrangements Sana had with their predecessors.

It's all Madison's fault — the newest heiress to inherit a land Sana had a farm in when her father passed away. See, little prick Madison wasn't just a prick. She's entitled and selfish and arrogant, so different from her gentle-spoken father.

Long background story short, the cunt started obsessing with Jihyo. Even going as far as bribing her to quit and leave Sana. And when that didn't work, went and offered to buy Jihyo from Sana. And then, when she didn't get what she wanted, just like how a spoiled entitled cunt would act, she threw a tantrum. A tantrum that cost Sana millions and a headache that could last a lifetime. Madison flooded the farm in her estate.

To be perfectly honest, Sana is not very emotional about the money. She can earn that back, cut off Madison's estate, and start a shop somewhere else. And she did that. She's more lenient nowadays, so all Madison received was a scolding. She started spewing out shit about Sana — which she could still forgive. But then, she lobbed her god damn teacup at Nayeon and hit her in the cheek.

The reaction is instantaneous. Sana grabs the gun tucked in Jihyo's pants and fires.

When the news of Madison's death reached the other new heirs, all hell broke loose. They started demanding more protection, higher shares from the profit. Some even had the audacity to claim the farms for themselves.

It was really stressful. And Sana under stress wasn't a pretty sight. She's temperamental and snappy. Kind of trigger-happy. It put a strain on her relationships. She didn't realize it at first, because of how busy she and Jihyo have been with fixing everything, but Nayeon has started pulling away from her. Creating a distance that never existed in all of the years they have been together.

"It wasn't personal," Nayeon would say if Sana took the time to notice and ask, "the situation just soured everything; it didn't mean I stopped loving you."

Nayeon, then, would explain why it was better like this, pull up her dissertation about distancing herself from her wife was the right solution. It makes sense, because it was backed with research and professional opinions. But Sana was too busy to ask. If she did, maybe they would have weathered the next years together, without any cracks or wounds or scars in their person. They probably would have prevented it from happening, to be honest.

-

Sana unraveled in the next couple of years without her noticing. That was to be expected. Nayeon was the heart and feelings expert in their relationship. So, without Nayeon's guidance in deciphering the maze in her emotions, Sana ignored what she feels and what it means, not just for herself, but for everyone in her life too.

Scratch that, it wasn't because Nayeon wasn't _there_ — Nayeon was there, it was Sana who wasn't. Always out working and fixing the mess and all the problems cropping out from it. And when she was home, too tired for anything other than the obligatory greetings and catching up with her wife.

It took them almost five years to finish cleaning everything and making sure everyone stays in line. After that though, the business bounced back. Better than ever, more effective and efficient.

Sana's ready to rest. Take it easy. Recharge.

For a year or so, she was able to. It was as if everything has gone back to normal.

-

Midlife crisis hits Sana a little bit harder than it does other people. Especially when the Madison mess was just recently completely cleaned up. The business now is booming, extremely so. Jihyo has been busier too, her responsibilities as second-in-command more demanding than ever. Nayeon's fancy and expensive car shop has not gotten any slow days since its first day. There's nothing wrong anymore but Sana feels aimless, lost, antsy. Emotions that she has never experienced before.

And as much as she loathes to admit it, they broke her. Are breaking her. Sana denies it with all her might, she convinces herself that she has absolutely no reason to feel these things. Sana reached the peak of the ladder. Sana has become the king of the jungle. She's powerful, respected, feared. Everything that she has ever wanted and dreamed of.

She's at the point in her life that she should be wanting for nothing.

But the nights have become cold, sleep avoids her, even with Nayeon in her arms. It's harder to get out of bed in the mornings and not because she wanted to spend them with her wife. Most of the days, Nayeon wakes up earlier than she does, gets out of bed before she wakes up. Sana doesn't have to wake up early anymore, with the business being able to run on its own; only needing little input, which mostly falls within Jihyo's responsibilities.

Sana stays up late, unable to sleep until the sky turns a lighter blue. She wakes up well past lunch in a cold and empty bed. The house seems so much bigger nowadays. Even with all the space it provides, Sana can't help but feel like the walls are closing in on her.

Slowly, but surely, even her marriage falls apart. They barely hold conversations now. And if they do, it's almost always a screaming match. Sometimes they sleep with backs turned against each other. Other times, Sana finds herself walking around the estate instead. Or lying awake on the couch, in the guest room. Make up sex doesn't even happen. Sana has forgotten the last time they have been intimate. She has tried before, when she felt brave, but Nayeon has brushed her off enough times that she just stopped trying.

Jihyo still talks to her. Has invited her to hang out even. Sana agreed once. But Sana saw the pity in her eyes and she snapped. Then Jihyo looked at her with disappointment. They only talk about work now.

Yes, there's no doubt about it, Sana gained what she coveted in her younger days. But the things, the people, she had found along the way, she's slowly losing them and she doesn't know what to do to keep them.

And she does lose them. Nayeon hasn't been home for a week. Jihyo doesn't call anymore.

A week becomes two, then three. Then it's been a month.

-

Sana develops a fascination with tracksuits and ends up buying different colors in bulk. This is how she meets Momo. And through Momo, Mina. But that's a story for later.

She wears tracksuits at home and when she goes out.

After a month since Nayeon unofficially moved out of the house, and since Sana has seen her, she stumbles upon a late night reality show about crumbling marriages. Sana gets hooked and binge watches the past episodes. Looking for parallels and warning signs that she has missed in her own marriage. Trying to see what was the problem so she could solve it. Fix it. That is, until she reaches the episode about divorce.

The thing is, even if the world is turned upside down or the sun explodes and burns everything, Sana is still very much in love with Nayeon. There's no part in her that doesn't love the woman. She could be stripped bare, skin and flesh removed until all that's left of her are her bones, and Nayeon would be etched in her very being. The thought of Nayeon divorcing her has never even passed through her mind. That even if she doesn't _think_ it, every fiber in her still expects and waits for Nayeon to come home.

Sana doesn't finish that episode. She gets up and takes her keys. Drives to Jeongyeon's at past 2 A.M. to beg her wife not to divorce her ass. But Nayeon wasn't there. Nor was she at Chaeyoung's place. Sana goes to the car shop in hopes that Nayeon is there and not in a different country.

Nayeon was indeed there. Wearing sleep shorts and loose shirt in her office turned bedroom. A small Pomeranian dog is barking its lungs out and ripping Sana's tracksuit pants. She doesn't pay any mind to it. Eyes glued on her sleepy wife on the new sofa bed, rubbing her eyes, mussed up hair, and bare legs. The legs are really taking all of Sana's attention at the moment. Her wife has really, really pretty legs. Legs that she hasn't seen for months, hasn’t touched and kissed in months.

Sana's broken out of her stupor when the dog successfully rips out her track pants and bites the protruding bone of her ankle.

"Fuck!" Sana yelps and shakes the dog off of her foot.

"What the fuck!" Nayeon yells, throwing her pillow in Sana's direction, "You kicked Kookeu!"

"That motherfucker bit me! Fuck! It hurts!"

Nayeon picks up the dog and cradles him against her chest like she would an infant, "Don't call him a motherfucker, what the fuck Sana!"

Sana sits down and checks her foot. There's no bite wound nor is it bleeding. But his teeth _almost_ broke the skin. She was rubbing her ankle when Nayeon sat down beside her, the devil spawn still growling on her lap.

"Is it bleeding, love?" Nayeon looks up through her lashes, with the saddest puppy eyes that Sana has ever seen.

And because Sana is truly a whipped bitch, she extends her hand to the dog, letting him sniff her until he calms down. Sana runs her palm over his small head, "I'm sorry for calling you a motherfucker, Kookeu. I didn't mean it."

They fall in relative silence, Sana still rubbing her foot with one hand while the other pets the dog, Nayeon cooing over said dog while introducing Sana to him, and Kookeu having the time of his life. It doesn't take long until he hops off Nayeon's lap to sleep on his little bed and both of them are left with no distraction.

Sana clears her throat, preparing herself to kneel on the floor and beg her wife to stay being her wife, at the same time that Nayeon looks at her and tells her, "Want to try the sturdiness of that sofa bed I bought?"

Sana gasps in mock astonishment, though the smirk she couldn't hide betrays her, "In front of Kookeu?!"

Nayeon whispers, "He's a baby boy," and bites her earlobe and tugs it lightly, standing up and walking towards her bed, "He wouldn't understand."

And, really, what is Sana if not a dutiful wife?

Later on, maybe half an hour later, when they were really in the throes of passion — Sana going to town in between her wife's very beautiful and toned legs wrapped around her shoulders — they learn not to have their long overdue make up sex in front of Kookeu. He's a baby boy, there's no doubt about it, but he's not a deep sleeper. They also learn that he's very protective of Nayeon. As proven by him biting Sana's elbow when in his eyes and ears, Nayeon was whimpering in pain and that the other person in the room was Sana.

Nayeon peaks and moans Sana's name at the same time as Sana screams bloody murder.

They visit the hospital; a happy and expensive-looking Pomeranian in tow with a leash attached to the collar shaped like a bowtie on his neck, a sulking blue-balled Sana with a bleeding elbow, and a glowing and giggly Nayeon leading them.

Well, Sana thinks to herself, if she just needed to get bitten by a dog to save her marriage, she'd gladly offer her other elbow and ankle. Of course, Sana knows that this is not it yet. That they have a long, long talk ahead of them where Sana finally admits to herself and Nayeon that she has a problem. A lot of problems, actually. But for now, Sana takes this as a win in her books. She's got her wife back. Her wife who adopted a cockblocker. A pussyblocker, Sana supposes, as is the circumstance of their marriage. She's still feeling bitter and frustrated.

-

Thankfully, Sana didn't need stitches. Otherwise, she would _really_ feel cross about Kookeu sleeping peacefully in his damn crib in the backseat of her car. It just needs some cream and bandages. Sana's looking forward to when they need to change bandages, as Nayeon would surely fuss over it.

One of the nurses had been eyeing Sana, fussing over her, holding her good arm. Running her hands on her tracksuit's material. Patting her shoulder. Being chatty. Usually, Sana doesn't mind. She's flattered when women notice her. Especially right now, with her sunken eyes and pronounced cheekbones due to the weight loss, she knows she looks far from how attractive she is. Not to mention her wife — god, it really does feel good to call Nayeon her wife, even after being married to her for a decade — has been huffing and puffing in the corner of the room, a cute frown and adorable pout on her face. Although Sana is the only one who thinks so. Nayeon could be scary and intimidating.

As much as Sana hates to admit it, she is a jealous person over Nayeon. But she tries to keep it under wraps. Sana's aware that if she shows too much affection to her wife, Nayeon will have a target painted on her back. Sana tries. But honestly, everyone knows not to touch, disrespect, and upset her wife. As they will be met with a hellish punishment. Nayeon, on the other hand, is a very, very jealous person. She doesn't hide it. In fact, she flaunts her jealousy. She likes staking her claim. And a jealous Nayeon is a literal force of nature.

So, Sana has been trying very hard to make the, admittedly cute, nurse to read the room. She's been flaunting her wedding ring for the better part of the hour and either the nurse is into a kinky threesome or she doesn't mind having a married woman. Or she's just that oblivious. Whichever it is though, this nurse has to take the hint. Right now. Or else Sana would have to figure out how to stop Nayeon from committing murder or figure out how to hide her soon to be very dead body.

The nurse is now twisting her foot on the floor and a pink blush is coloring her cheeks. "Um," she starts, "I know this might not be professional of me—"

In the corner of Sana's eye, she sees Nayeon's eyes twitch and her fake smile turn into a downright scowl.

"—but I really just have to ask. Else I might not have the chance to…"

This is it. With the dark look on her wife's eyes, Sana knows she's not coming out of this room the same way she did. This is how she'll die. She didn't even get laid, for fuck's sake.

Sana tries to smile at the nurse and make her stop whatever she's going to say, but she's now looking on the floor.

"May I ask for where you bought your tracksuit?" she asks, shyly looking up to Sana.

"Pardon?"

"Your, um, your tracksuit has good quality… And the color is nice…"

Sana's wearing a green tracksuit with blue and red lines on the sides.

"My tracksuit?" Sana repeats. Because really. What the fuck.

At Sana's probably dumbfounded expression, the nurse wilts and flushes so red Sana had to worry if she'll faint or get dizzy.

"I'm so, so sorry… I'm just… I really like them so I was just wondering which store has that brand…"

They are, thankfully, saved from the utter awkwardness of the situation by a knock on the door and a head peeking inside. "Uh…" the person trails off, "Is everything okay?" This woman is really pretty. With moles dotting her face. What's with this hospital that it has two very pretty employees.

"Mina!" Sana's nurse squeaks, looking wide-eyed to this Mina person.

The nurse probably looked too flushed that it was alarming enough because Mina gets inside the room with an apprehensive look. Eyes darting between Sana and Nayeon with Kookeu on her lap, then to the nurse. "Momo, are they bothering you?"

"Um, no…" Momo says, hunching and her voice getting smaller and smaller.

"Ma'am." Mina turns to Sana with a stern gaze, which is kind of scary. "I'll take over from here, would that be okay?" she smiles, cutting. The kind that screams she's not taking no as an answer.

Sana doesn't have any choice but to nod and let Mina finish tucking the bandages properly. Then they're ushered out of the hospital room and shown to the pharmacy for the ointment.

They're in the hospital's parking lot by the time Sana had gathered her wits to voice out her confusion. "What the fuck," Sana whispers to the light blue sky.

Kookeu barks.

Nayeon kisses her cheek and bounces on the balls of her feet, "That was surreal, wasn't it?"

"Weird as fuck, you mean."

"Pretty sure we're banned from this hospital, love." Nayeon laughs and it makes tears spring on Sana's eyes, unbidden. It has been months since she heard her wife laugh out loud. A free and full laugh. Sana doesn't know how she survived not hearing Nayeon laugh or see her smile.

"Miss Minatozaki!"

They look at the figure jogging towards them and there Momo is, smiling awkwardly before them. "Um, I'm sorry for how I acted back there. And for clamming up when Doctor Myoui came in."

"It's okay," Nayeon answers, her arm looping on Sana's waist.

Momo raises her brow at this and stares at them. Hard. "Oh my god. Did you think I was—" Momo gestures towards them and the lack of response is response enough. "I wasn't! I swear. I'm sorry. Oh my god. So that's why you were glaring the whole time? I'm so sorry." Momo bows deeply.

At Momo's fourth time bowing, Sana laughs. And cries. She doubles over in laughter and wipes her eyes. She wheezes out, "Jesus. Today was a fucking roller coaster."

Sana rips the paper bag from the pharmacy and borrows the pen tucked on Momo's scrubs. "Momo, right? Here's the shop that carries this brand. And thank you, really. Haven't laughed this hard in so long." Sana hands her the paper.

Momo thanks her and apologizes again before jogging back to the hospital. When Sana turned to look at Nayeon, she saw her wife already looking at her with a soft smile.

Sana could still feel the tears in the back of her eyes. But she feels lighter somehow. "Any chance?"

"Take me to breakfast and I'll think about it."

-

They drive to a 24/7 family restaurant and order a heaping plate of pancakes. Nayeon has berries and bananas on the side while Sana has bacon, sausages, and egg. They gave some extra sausages to Kookeu.

The breakfast was soft. Like there's no other word that could describe it. They're both exhausted from the night they had and Sana hasn't gotten a wink of sleep since the day before. It reminded Sana of what she first loved about the woman. How Nayeon's presence calms her down, how Nayeon is the only person to ever make her love the silence and find comfort in it.

"Love."

Sana hums.

"You've lost weight."

"You did, too."

Nayeon smiles at her and rests her cheek on her palm, "We didn't take care of ourselves properly, huh?"

"Nayeon," Sana starts. A few minutes pass before Sana was able to get herself together and Nayeon lets her, knowing Sana sometimes has trouble articulating her feelings. Nayeon is great at that — reading Sana and helping her to be better, communicate better, feel better. Nayeon makes everything better, even now, 18 or so years after Sana met her. "I want to formally apologize for how I've been in the past months. I ruined our marriage, us. And just because I was selfish and prideful and stubborn to admit that I need help."

Nayeon puts her hand on the table palm up and Sana takes it. "I'm sorry, too. And we'll talk more about it later, okay? Let's go home. You look like you're seconds away from fainting. I'll drive." She leads them out of the booth and to their car.

"The bed felt so cold without you," says Sana before succumbing to sleep on the passenger seat.

-

By the time they arrive home, Jihyo was waiting for them in the living room. Looking like she's aged 10 years.

Sana was sleepwalking and didn't absorb anything other than Jihyo firing a lot, _lot,_ of questions. To which Nayeon shushes her for and they both lead Sana to the bedroom.

Once Sana's body touched the soft mattress, she's out. She faintly hears Jihyo insisting Nayeon to sleep as well. And that Jihyo will stay in the house. After that, Sana sleeps the day off.

-

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Sana wakes up not with dread, but with hope. She also wakes up to a wet tongue licking her face. And jolts to the world of the living when the furry face takes a nip at her chin.

Sana carries Kookeu and wanders off the bedroom in search of her wife. She sees her with Jihyo in the kitchen, cooking what looked like a feast.

It's Jihyo who notices her first, "Morning, boss."

Then Nayeon turns to smile at her and takes the dog, kisses her on the cheek, "Slept well, love?"

Sana hums and rests her forehead on Nayeon's, Kookeu squeezed between them, "Can't I take you back to bed with me?"

Nayeon lets him jump off her, cups and squeezes Sana's crotch, and pushes her away with a giggle. "Your breath stinks."

Jihyo laughs, crass and loud, then coughs to her fist before going back to the stove.

Sana pouts, "You both are so mean," and whines and stomps off to the direction of their bathroom. This is more than okay. Nayeon and Jihyo finally being here, with her, teasing her. It almost feels like Sana's back to the days when she was alright. When she didn't wake up feeling like someone hollowed out her ribcage. Of course, Sana knows it would never be the same. That the stain of her mistakes will never truly fade away. That the scars of the wounds she's cut on herself, on her wife, on her best friend, on the three of them, will remain. A reminder of her crimes, sins, wrongdoings.

With every drop of scalding water falling from the overhead shower, Sana feels her burdens get washed away. Little by little. Until her limbs are no longer heavy. Sana goes out of the bathroom like a new person.

When Sana emerged from their bedroom, clad in her pure white tracksuit, the scene that greets her warms her to the tip of her toes. Nayeon and Jihyo are seated on the dining table, various steaming food laid out in front. Sana takes the seat beside her wife.

It's a simple dinner. Even with the food looking like it's enough to feed a large family. They don't breach Sana's behavior the past months and though they've come close with it, Nayeon and Jihyo steer the conversation themselves. Letting Sana decide when to talk about it.

Sana learns from a mischievous Nayeon that Jihyo has been checking on her every night since the last month. And that Sana missing from the house along with the car sent Jihyo in a panic, almost sending out their men to comb through the city in search of her. Only the thought of alerting their enemies about it held her back. It's a running motto in between the three of them. Sana's position of power and reputation should never have a crack nor a dent. She must always have an impregnable armor.

Jihyo rebuts and drags Nayeon down with her, announcing to the room that, "Nayeon begged me to keep an eye on you for the meantime that she cools off. She even told me she'd buy me the fire grill and tent I was saving up for."

Nayeon is shameless, though. She likes having her affections broadcasted to the world. "I did," she says proudly. "And besides, even before I asked, you were already keeping tabs on her."

Jihyo just grumbles under her breath, "I could never win against you two, can't I?"

"Thank you, Jihyo." Sana says sincerely, "and I'm sorry for the trouble I've brought."

Jihyo nods and the dinner progresses as it always had. With light banter and bickering from the three of them — who have stuck with each other for almost two decades, grew up together, and experienced the life they've had led with the other beside them.

This is her family.

-

Sana's road to recovery was _strenuous_ at best. It was a couple of very long, arduous months. Jihyo got her a therapist and scheduled her for weekly sessions where she tried flirting with said therapist to escape talking about what she's feeling. To put it lightly, she was scolded. Very much so. Her therapist now holds it against her as blackmail material, threatening her that she'll tell Nayeon about how difficult she's being. And Sana really wouldn't want to disappoint Nayeon again, so she does her best to be as forthcoming and expressive as she could be.

The therapy worked wonders though. The only reason why she's not put off about baring her deepest, most embarrassing secrets — that in the past months, she has been feeling _things_ that she thinks makes her weak and broken — to a stranger. She feels lighter, like the world isn't waiting for the right time to collapse in on her anymore. It's really great. Sana recommends therapy. Especially those with a pretty therapist. Sana shudders at the thought of having an old balding man as her therapist. She doesn't have anything against men in general, really. But if she has to dig deep and lay her vulnerabilities out in the open, then she would want a woman to show them to. For camaraderie, maybe. But honestly, pretty faces calm her down. And Nayeon has the prettiest, most gorgeous face in the world, so. It makes sense that even Nayeon just breathing instantly soothes her frazzled nerves.

After a few weeks, Jihyo suggests that she and Nayeon should try talking to a marriage counselor. That didn't go as great as her therapy. The counselor actually kicked them out after meeting them once. For a simple fact that besides Sana's ineptitude of taking the matters of her emotions seriously and always downplaying what she's feeling, the both of them as a couple don't have any unresolved issues that she could help with. That they could already communicate better than most of the world.

Sana, then, never mentions it to Jihyo for as long as she could hide that she doesn't have counseling sessions. The now free Thursday afternoons are spent on taking her wife on dates, lounging and watching and annoying her in the car shop, disturbing the female mechanics in the shop when Nayeon locks her out of the office, having a quickie with Nayeon in the office, fucking and making love with Nayeon on their bed… It's an absolute treat.

Good things never last though. When Jihyo finds out that Sana's playing hooky every Thursday in the past two months.

When Sana asked how Jihyo noticed, her friend told her, "No one goes to a marriage counselor with a wide smile. And the shit eating grin you always greeted me with during Thursdays told me that there's some fuckery afoot."

"Can you blame me, though?" Sana exaggeratedly laments and gestures at her wife, wearing loose denim pants and a tight crop top, dancing without abandon on the dance floor of the club, "Have you seen my wife?"

Jihyo sighs, deep and exasperated — Sana's favorite — and fixes her coat, "Well. Tomorrow is a holiday, my day off. Please do not call me."

"Have a girl waiting at home, Ji?"

"You know I don't. I really don't understand why you ask that—"

"Spend the night with us," Sana finishes her beer. "It's been a while. Nayeon misses being a sandwich filling."

Jihyo watches Nayeon dance and the latter smiles at her when she caught her staring, "You two are really the weirdest cunts I've ever met, have I told you that yet?"

"Hey no kink-shaming in this family," Sana puts a few bills under her beer bottle and stalks to her wife, "But yes, you tell us every time. And you go home with us every time."

They join Nayeon on the dance floor. Sana holding Nayeon's hips against her, the latter looking back and kissing her. Jihyo stands in front, her hands running on Nayeon's sides, catching her attention — she stares at Jihyo, a slow wicked smile starting on her face, _"Oh."_ Nayeon tugs Jihyo closer by her necktie and cups her jaw and grinds her ass on Sana's front.

"Hello, baby." Sana breathes, nuzzling her nose on Nayeon's nape.

"This is a pleasant surprise." Nayeon chuckles lowly before pulling Jihyo in a kiss.

"Happy birthday to you," Jihyo says after the kiss. And before she kisses Sana over Nayeon's shoulder.

It's not Nayeon's birthday. Sana doesn't really get why Jihyo says that every time but it makes Nayeon so giggly that she just accepts it as their inside joke.

After a few more songs and a lot of kissing and heavy petting, Nayeon drags them towards the exit and hails a cab.

Truthfully, Sana doesn't know how this thing with Jihyo has started. If she's going to guess, it probably happened during dinner where one of them asked if they wanted to try a threesome like how they'd ask for the salt to be passed. And then it happened again. And over the years, it's a thing that they do once in a while.

Sana could reason it out to be a profound and philosophical thing — an emotional connection and a proof of the decade they have shared. But she could also not make it some deep emotional shit the public would make it out to be. It's sex. The three of them sometimes have sex. Together, at the same time. Sana and her wife and her best friend, bodyguard, secretary, employee. Sometimes they're really just horny for each other.

She makes sure that it doesn't get messy, though. She's not as, well, _forthcoming_ about her negative emotions, as her therapist often tells her. But Sana sits all of them down to have dinner and talk. To make sure they're all on the same page, and if not, so they could catch up with each other. It helps that they all love one another. Although it's in varying degrees, the fact that they do is the thing that makes it work.

And so that night, they have hot kinky sex with each other. It's fun.

However, in Sana's opinion, the day _after_ is more fun.

See, Jihyo's usually the early riser among the three of them. The girl is built like the ideal human, perfect, and a miracle from the heavens. Wakes up early to take a jog, buy breakfast, somehow unknowingly hit on the woman behind her in the line for bread, get said woman's number that she will text _and_ befriend but never invite over. But for the nights when they do the deed, Jihyo sleeps like the dead. So she usually wakes up way later than Sana and Nayeon. Today is not different.

When Jihyo gets out of the bedroom with messy hair, shorter and black now, only wearing her mint dress shirt halfway buttoned, and not fully awake, Sana starts their tradition. She wolf whistles from her place on the couch while Nayeon enters the room and claps obnoxiously.

Jihyo sighs and takes the cup of tea from Nayeon's hands.

"How's the walk of shame?" Sana asks, voice breaking from the effort to keep herself from laughing.

"Ha-ha."

Nayeon plucks the buttons off Jihyo's shirt and kisses her cheek and takes the now empty cup from her hands, "Bathroom, dear."

They spend the rest of the day watching movies, Nayeon settled on Sana's side on the couch and her legs over Jihyo's lap.

Sana still has bad days and nights, but she has her two pillars of support with her now. Life is good.

-

A year after, Sana's considering retirement. She's 40, Nayeon's 41, and Jihyo is 39. She's amassed great wealth, became a known figure among the lords and ladies, made some investments and businesses. She's _gentrified._ Whatever the woman counterpart of that word is. She's established her footing on the proper side of the law.

She mulls over it for a few weeks, talks it over with Nayeon and Jihyo, and when she made up her mind, she talked to her employees. Then Sana actively made efforts to find a buyer. She finds Matthew.

And then it all goes to shit.

There were the Pressfields family, a Russian kid, Big Dave, Fletcher, Coach, Lord George, fucking Dry Eye, and of course, god damned Matthew. That motherfucking sly, backstabbing fox.

Basically, it was a shit show. A circus, really.

Sana doesn't like talking about it.

-

After the disaster of selling the business, Sana and Nayeon both decide to foster a kid who they end up adopting after a year.

Ryujin was a little over five at the time and had easily adapted to the Minatozaki household's habits. She was an energetic kid, happy and playful. And Nayeon absolutely loved her. Sana pretends not to love her as much, knowing that it's not a permanent arrangement yet and she didn't want to be attached.

Of course, doing so was futile. Nayeon didn't even need to convince her or start the long list of why adopting Ryujin would be good for them.

The funny thing is, Sana herself is the one spoiling the kid rotten. And well. Nayeon doesn't stop her anyway. So they really share the blame. Besides, they have the luxury to and Ryujin deserves it. It's Jihyo who puts a stop to their most absurd plans. Like buying her a motorbike when Ryujin, in one of their outings in the city, pointed to one parked on the sidewalk and mimicked the engine roaring. Even going as far as kicking the imaginary engine. Needless to say, both of them were scouring for the best and most expensive motor parts to assemble. Because their daughter deserves nothing but the best. As always, when Jihyo caught wind of what they were doing, she proverbially put her foot down. Sana pouted and crossed her arms while Nayeon whined that it was the cutest "vroom, vroom" in the history of forever that they just had to. Ryujin was seven.

Thankfully, they watch Ryujin grow up properly. That even with Sana's bullheadedness and Nayeon's overprotectiveness, their daughter is gentle-hearted and emphatic, independent and hardworking. It was an easy decision to let her take over the business once the market was legalized. Sana retires without any worries about her empire being stripped off of its hold over the jungle. Especially since she didn’t know what she would do if Ryujin chose to inherit the car shop instead of the fancy production and distribution of legal and totally more profitable weed.

Nayeon lets Chaeryoung, Jeongyeon's daughter, manage the car shop while she takes a lesser administrative hold over it. That kid loved tinkering with the cars, a fact that Jeongyeon always blamed Sana for. In Jeongyeon's argument: Sana always brought her daughter to the shop when she was supposed to watch over her, letting the kid bother the mechanics while Sana does god knows what in Nayeon's office. Sana doesn't have a defense, because well. It's true. Although it was Chaeryoung who nags Sana to visit Nayeon instead of staying cooped up in the house. It all worked out fine in the end anyway. And Sana knows Jeongyeon isn't really mad about it.

-

Retirement is a weird maze to navigate. As Sana and Nayeon both come to realize.

They have had vacations before, spanning from weeks to months. But in those times, they both knew that vacations end, that work is still back home. Now though, there's no work waiting for them. They could spend the whole morning in bed if they chose to. No clients or employees or the public watching and waiting for them. Nothing. No one.

It's freeing and suffocating at the same time. But only because it's different. It's new.

Surprisingly, it's Nayeon who gets affected deeply. Sana is hardly _not_ affected, but she's surely dealing with it better than Nayeon is.

Yes, it's scary, sometimes, when Sana really thinks about it. She's aware that they're old now; she feels it in the morning, in the afternoon, in the evening. In her aching bones and joints. They're not as strong as they were before. But it's okay. Because they're together. Nayeon is here, with her. Ryujin is here. So is Jihyo and Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung and Dahyun and Tzuyu. Sana even became friends and bonded over tracksuits with Momo. To the embarrassment of Mina and the amusement of Nayeon.

Her wife, Nayeon. Dear heaven's above, forty years. Sana has been with Nayeon for over forty years and the love she feels in her heart has never faltered nor lessened.

Nayeon and Jihyo often teased her about old age making her a sappy old woman. Who could blame her, though? When Nayeon is _everything._

-

Nayeon has very expensive tastes. She likes her fast, fancy, sports cars. High heels with those bloody red soles. The shiny things. She grew up with it, so it's normal for her to want such things. But in love, though. In her marriage and in Sana, Nayeon loves the simple things. After all these years and decades, one thing has remained steadfast and true, and it's them, together.

In here, in the first legal business Sana has established, under the artificial yellow lights and the jukebox machine playing old songs and the constant fizzling of pints getting served and the sound of cutlery and light conversation of friends, Nayeon looks at her wife leaning on the bar sipping her beer quietly and she feels the love and the experience and the years they have spent together bowl her over. Then, as if Sana has felt her gaze or heard her thoughts or felt the emotion bleeding through her pores, Sana meets her gaze.

And as much as Sana has always gravitated towards her — Nayeon recognizes the tingling of her fingertips and the tug she feels in her gut — she's already meeting her wife halfway.

This close, Nayeon sees the crow's feet on the corner of Sana's eyes and the wrinkles made visible by age. And at this very moment, Nayeon knows one absolute thing: old age has nothing on her wife. Sana is still the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. She sees the same sentiment getting reflected on Sana's brown eyes. Sana has always looked at her like she's the reason why the world revolves and rotates.

And then.

And then Sana's hands are on her waist, tugging her closer. Sana's face is tucked on the crook of her neck. Sana's swaying them. Sana says, "I love you."

And then everything clicks, as they always have done.

It always has been simple, wasn't it?

Nayeon loves Sana.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to support or buy me a ko-fi, speak no more: https://ko-fi.com/warmachineran  
> I'm also open for fic commissions!


End file.
